Stares Fall Short
by Evanna Adams
Summary: It's been a week since Cas returned from Purgatory. Sated after a hunt, Dean and Cas get naughty.


A week had passed since Castiel had returned and Dean hadn't felt so amazingly complete in years. Actually, ever. He felt lighter since Cas had shown Dean the reality behind Cas being left behind. There had been a pressing weight on his mind ever since he had stepped into the portal.

Dean leaned back on the hood of the Impala and sipped on the ice cold beer. Sam was already asleep in his motel room. He heard the sound of rhythmic footsteps. Cas, he thought without even turning to investigate.

Sure enough, the car groaned under the weight of the angel as he slid beside Dean.

"Hey," Cas said, smiling and rubbing his hands.

"Hey," Dean replied without looking at his companion.

Castiel slid closer, their arms and thighs meeting.

Dean turned to look, raising a single eyebrow as if to say, 'personal space'.

"It's cold," Cas replied, apologetically.

Dean snorted, slightly.

"Well today was fun," Cas said, leaning back on the windshield and pulling the beer from Dean's grasp.

"If you call rounding up a bunch of teenage witches, then yeah, today was fun," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Cas shrugged."Well, yeah."

Dean snorted again. "I have finally reserved the best seats in hell by corrupting an angel."

It was Cas' turn to snort.

He sipped the beer cautiously. Even though it was cold in his mouth, it slid down his stomach feeling pretty warm.

"I didn't think I'd be this happy about being back," Cas said, softly.

"Breath, food, sex, adrenaline, pie. All makes it worth it," Dean said, looking at Cas.

"That isn't what I meant," Cas said, tilting his head in that adorable way.

"I know," Dean said with a smile.

"Oh, you were joking," Cas said as if understanding a very difficult puzzle.

"Yes and no," Dean said. "Cas, one time offer only so listen carefully. We all made enough mistakes and we all are going to Hell. So if you get a chance to fight for your life, go down swinging. Consequences be damned."

Cas sipped, thoughtfully, looking at the red sign outside the motel.

"So you really believed I was worth being saved?" Cas asked, his blue eyes shining with emotion.

"Funnily enough, somebody told me I was worth being saved from Hell when I didn't," He replied.

"That was different," Cas murmured, looking at the beer in his hands.

"No, we both thought we deserved the punishment but we can't keep thinking that," Dean said. "We are here now and we have to save as many people as possible and shut the doors of Hell."

Cas turned to look at Dean. Dean could feel a blush creep up his cheeks. They were too close but he couldn't move. He was thankful for the red hue of the sign that his blush would go unnoticed.

"I'm glad you're back," Dean's mouth moved of it's own accord.

He was surprised when he realised it was his voice.

Cas made the first move after that as he leaned it towards Dean's already gaping lips and caught them in a deep kiss. Their tongues entwined and fought for dominance. Dean's hands slid under Cas' coat and moved all over his back.

The beer fell from Cas' grasp and it spilled all over their thighs. They jumped apart.

"Sorry sorry sorry," Cas chanted repeatedly, rubbing Dean's denims in hope to rub it off.

Dean took Cas' hands in his own and stilled him.

"Lets go to your room and clean up," Dean said, his eyes glinting.

Without waiting for a reply, he pulled Cas towards his room. He was glad they had rented two rooms.

Shutting the door behind Cas, Dean threw Cas against the door and kissed his gasping mouth. Dean pulled off Cas' trench coat and flung it across the room. The suit jacket and tie came next.

Meanwhile, Cas recovered and started to fumble with Dean's jean button.

Dean squatted slightly to pull off his jeans and put his palms behind Cas' knees to raise them up to the sides of his waist. Carrying the angel to bed, Dean slammed Cas into the bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Leaving Cas panting for breath, Dean went to secure the lock on the door and put a chair against it, just in case.

Turning around, he found Cas was already naked on the bed, his body glistening with sweat in the dim light. Dean felt a growl rumble in his chest. He pulled of his shirt and briefs to join his partner in bed.

"Dean," the angel whispered as he felt the taller man's weight drop onto his lean body.

Dean kissed Cas' neck and nuzzled his nipples as his hands explored every inch of his body.

Cas' hands were tangled in Dean's hair, murmuring his name over and over. He gasped and pulled Dean's hair when his hands finally found Cas' cock.

"Dean," he cried, louder than before.

Encouraged, Dean started to stroke his cock and kissed the words on his lips. Cas' eyes were fazed over. Cas' back arched and hips bucked forward. Dean knew he was close to coming so he stopped and grinned evilly when Cas' eyes fluttered open to see him.

"Dean," he murmured, brokenly.

"Open your legs," Dean commanded, jumping off the bed to slap on a condom and get lube.

Cas was murmuring something that suspiciously sounded like Enochian. Dean jumped between Cas' legs. Cas looked at him as he poured lube on his palm.

"You sure, Cas?" Dean asked, softly, dropping on his elbows around Cas' chest.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes, panting.

"Yes," Cas said, his eyes fluttering close.

Dean kissed him before sitting up again. He slipped one finger in. Cas cried out his name and moaned. Dean put another. Cas started to chant Dean's name. The words were like music to his ears. He slipped the third finger in and Cas' hands fisted the sheet, pulling it off the bed in a mess around his sweaty arched body.

Dean smiled, wickedly, enjoying Cas' moans and broken words, before pulling his fingers out. Cas fell back on the bed with a huff. Dean grabbed Cas behind the knees and draped his legs over his shoulders.

"Cas," Dean whispered bending over to kiss Cas.

"Dean," he replied, a pleading edge to his voice.

Dean slipped in, thrusting slowly. Cas' hips bucked forwards with a moan. "I love you, Cas. I love you so much."

The rhythmic thrusts continued, both men moaning and crying each other's names between hungry kisses. They came together, their heads arched away from each other and eyes rolled over.

Panting, Dean looked at Cas. His eyes were closed and he was gasping.

Dean stole a chaste kiss and pulled out, falling to Cas' side. Cas turned towards Dean. He nuzzled against Dean's chest and cuddled.

"I love you, Dean," came a muffled voice.

Smiling, Dean hugged Cas and fell asleep holding the angel.

Dean Winchester never cuddled, but… This was Cas.


End file.
